This invention relates to novel phenoxy esters, such as N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]sulfamic acid, 2-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl ester, and their use in controlling undesired vegetation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,553 discloses and claims N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfamates of the following general formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is H, OCH.sub.3 or alkyl of 1-3 carbons;
R.sub.2 is H, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, alkyl of 1-4 carbons, alkoxy of 1-4 carbons, CF.sub.3 or ##STR2## R.sub.3 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3 or alkoxy of 1-4 carbons; R.sub.4 is H, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, alkyl of 1-4 carbons, alkoxy of 1-4 carbons, CN or ##STR3## R.sub.5 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; R.sub.6 is H, Cl, F, Br, alkyl of 1-4 carbons or alkoxy of 1-4 carbons; PA0 R.sub.7 is Na--O--, OH or alkoxy of 1-4 carbons; X is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2, alkoxy of 1-3 carbons, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 S, CF.sub.3 or Cl; PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2, alkoxy of 1-3 carbons, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S or CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 S; and PA0 Z is CH or N. PA0 A can be S(O).sub.n, where n is 0, 1 or 2; PA0 R.sup.1 can be H, F, Cl, Br or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 E can be CH or N; and PA0 X and Y can be CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3. PA0 E can be CH or N; PA0 Z can be O or S; PA0 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be H; and PA0 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be H or alkyl, PA0 R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 --C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 H or CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H; PA0 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, NO.sub.2, F or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 Q is O, S, S(O) or SO.sub.2 ; PA0 X is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2, Cl, Br or ##STR7## and Z is CH or N; PA0 (1) the total number of carbon atoms of R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is less than or equal to 4; PA0 (2) when Y is Cl or Br, then Z is CH and X is OCH.sub.3 ; and PA0 (3) when Q is O, then R.sub.1 is CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 H or CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H. PA0 (1) Compounds of Formula I where R is QR.sub.1 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.2 R.sub.3 ; Q is O, S or SO.sub.2 ; R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, CF.sub.3 or CF.sub.2 H; and R.sub.4 is H. PA0 (2) Compounds of Preferred (1) where R.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3 or CF.sub.2 H; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are CH.sub.3 ; and Q is O or S. PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]sulfamic acid, 2-(trifluoromethylthio)phenyl ester; and PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]sulfamic acid, 2-(difluoromethylthio)phenyl ester.
These compounds are described as general and selective pre- and post-emergence herbicides and as plant growth regulants.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 152021 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,628, issued June 5, 1984, discloses and claims herbicidally effective compounds of the general formula ##STR4## wherein W can be O or S; R can be CF.sub.3 ;
It is taught that these compounds can be applied either pre- or post-emergence for the control of undesired vegetation in non-crop areas or for selective weed control in certain crops, such as wheat.
South African Pat. No. 814874 discloses N-phenylsulfonyl-N'-pyrimidinyl- and triazinylureas of the formula ##STR5## wherein X can be a sulfinyl or sulfonyl bridge; A can be an alkyl radical which is substituted by halogen;
among other values.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,153, issued July 19, 1983 to Reap discloses herbicidal sulfamoylureas incorporating an ortho sulfonate ester or amide.